The Scarlet Embers
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: After the fight in Mexico with Peter, what if our lovable true alpha, Scott McCall kicked Stiles out of the pack with full intention of letting survive alone in this supernaturally charged town with no defense? What if the humans decides that it's about time to stick together?


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Teen Wolf series. Whether it be the actual books or the television show that comes on every Monday night. But what I do know is that the title ship goes to none other than, the mastermind behind all of the marvelous writings, Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation.**_

**_And I just had to say thank you Jeff, for not only putting my heart through the ringer like some mad sadist bent on sending me through agonizing emotional turmoil. But also, bringing us such an action packed series as well as a couple new favorite characters to mix, like Liam and Mason. Even if it was for a few glimpses at a time, here and there._**

**_And going from that note, but is anybody I don't scared for Beacon Hills, since Peter had got shot up with wolfsbane and trapped with Dr. Valuck in a freaking mountain ash enlaced cage. I mean seriously, the guy puts people into comas with that third eye. I know that their cage is filled with mountain ash, Peter won't be able to physically escape but still he got to Lydia and messed her up bad without having to have physical contact with her. Who's to say that he couldn't just do it again?_**

**_Author's note : Just to let everyone know, that I may occasionally rant from time to time. Do not take anything too seriously. But, just to clarify things around here. I really do love the Teen Wolf series, I do. It along with a few other shows is like my drug. I just can't help it sometimes. But on to more pressing matters, if had the chance to live in Beacon Hills, California I would be either a druid emissary or a banshee of some sort._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Interlude Into The Cold_**

* * *

><p>I was always so sure that after everything is said and done, that we'd still be brothers by the end of the day. That nothing could ever hurt us like when we lost our dear friend, Allison when she was killed by the Oni. Now, I like to retract that statement, and say that I was wrong. Cause today, it happened the end of my friendship with a certain alpha werewolf. And for what, over something completely irrelevant but totally justified. He kicked me out. Yes, there I said it. Scott actually kicked me out of the pack. And that's not even the most fucked up part.<p>

Like any other day, since nothing serious has happen to the freaking town in like two weeks, I thought it was Scott would actually want to hang out like old times. Just watch some movies and play video games. But as I walked closer to his room I heard moans and groans. Knowing that he was probably going at it with Kira you then turned away to come back at a later time. But, it was until you heard Malia scream" Scott, harder! Harder!" Just like that you race to find out what the heck was going on his room.

As the door opened slightly, you see none other than your supposed girlfriend completely naked straddling him while making out with Kira. Once Scott turned and saw my face in the doorway, he said immediately" S-Stiles, this isn't what it looks like." To say that I was shocked, was an huge understatement. I was freaking livid as shit, and just like that all I saw was red. Immediately, I had freaking punched Scott in the jaw yelling what the hell! As Malia and Kira were scrambling to get their clothes, I basically lunged myself at Scott.

How could he do this me? How could they do this to me? I thought that we were pack and to think that I was actually friends with people who would careless hurt me like this. I must the biggest fool to think that after everything we been through that everything would go back to the way things were. In the midst of things, screaming was heard from all across the room. Not having this shit, Malia began to charge at me. She had freaking grabbed me by my throat and forced my back into the wall behind us. I was shaking, seething with hurt and anger trying everything I could do to get back at Scott. Slowly, but surely I was coming out of my rage. Tears began to well up as Malia's grip on my throat had loosen.

In a low growl, Scott then said" Stiles, get the fuck out. Your out the pack. Don't ever come back to my house, again if you value your life." Turning my gaze, on to Scott, I then saw that he has a brand new shiner on his face along with a very much broken nose that was slowly healing. Giving the foolish alpha a low laugh, I replied back saying" You don't have to worry about me anymore. And likewise douche-wolf, cause if I ever see you near my house with your these two I won't hesitate to use all my resources to permanently see your end. And you know Peter wrong, it may be his bite that give you strength. But it's mine that will end you." Slowly turning your gaze onto Malia, giving her a death glare as she stiffen at the mention at her incarcerated father.

Walking out of Scott's room, you hurried down the stairs only to hear Malia" Stiles, wait I'm sorry." You the let out a whimper and ran out the front door into your jeep. Quickly pulling out of the drive through and into the street. Leaving the were-coyote on at Scott's house. You were tired of it all. Tired of the backstabbing douche that complains every single second about being a werewolf. Tired of the never-ending death threats and fake ass apologies. 'Maybe this for the best.' you thought.

Grabbing your phone once the street light turned green. You went to your contacts and began to call Lydia. Surprisingly enough, she answered immediately. "What's wrong, Stiles? Are you okay?" As soon as those words left the speaker, that's when you began to let everything go. "No, I'm not okay Lyds. I just caught my now ex-girlfriend in bed with my supposed best friend and his actual girlfriend. And now, I'm kicked out of the pack." you yelled through your phone.

Then just like that an awkward silence filled, the air. It went on for several minutes until you heard a rather loud scream,"How the fuck dare he? Stiles, get over here as fast you can. This shit is getting rectified now!" And just in a few moments later, she hanged up. Letting out an rather exasperated sigh, you then said" Well, it looks like things are going to get even worse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, review etc.<strong>_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


End file.
